Your Kind
by Dirty Sally
Summary: Just a little something I put together after watching a few epi's of Gunsmoke. My canonicity in action as I borrow Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell for just a little bit. I promise I'll return them after I'm finished playing with them.


The words echoed over and over in her head… 'Kitty dear, always keep those beautiful lips of yours tight, you must never be too free with any of personal information… Be mindful to leave your gentleman caller always wanting more… Never lead a man so far along that you cannot get yourself out of the situation… Last and certainly not least… Remember, it is most important for you to especially keep scarce of the Law.' This would be Panacea Sykes' words of wisdom for a young lady's long and prosperous career in the saloon business.

Kitty Russell nervously closed her eyes as he began to ease her nude body down on to the bed, anxiety haphazardly danced all through her gut from the feel of his hardened body pressing her firmly against the feather mattress. She blindly ran her fingers along his bare muscular torso above; Kitty had lost all directional path of ever turning back. Her efficient hands hastily made way to unbutton her gentleman caller's denims; this last barrier of their separation would fall well below his slender hips.

Bending down to take her lips, tenderly he began devouring the young beauty's mouth with a gentle demanding fervor. His generous erection pressed firmly between her thighs, a wanting moan escaped as his ridged length flirted against her swollen opening.

"Oh Matt…" urging him on with wanting fingernails deep into his flesh.

"Kitty, are you sure about this…?" He whispered between kisses.

"I've never wanted anything more than I want you right now," answering with an eager moan.

"We can't go back… if we…" Matt, cautioned.

Kitty cut him off, "What do you mean…?"

"I don't want to do anything careless with our friendship."

Kitty wanted him now more than ever, and of course, in typical Matt Dillon fashion, he could not have been more adoring. They had known each other for quite some time, and had become very cozy with one another's most intimate secrets, so it was only natural that the two take this next step and consummate their relationship. Wondering if she would soon wake from this dream, what man in his right mind would turn down sex for concern of a loss of friendship with any woman. Smiling inside, Kitty undoubtedly knew that this man would and that gave her plenty enough security to take the risk and venture foreword.

Kitty's actions spoke volumes, as she firmly took hold of Matt's hardened flesh, inviting him openly into her wet warmth. The first few penetrations of his bulky girth nearly had Kitty pushed to her limits. Matt was generously endowed, and his sexual prowess was not lacking one bit either. He was certainly skilled when in the bedroom and he undoubtedly knew it, but nothing as to label him conceited though.

Kitty thought of it more so as just another one of Matt's many mindless attributes, just like with his line of work… always putting others needs before his own. Tonight's duty would be no different, he would be sure to focus all of his attention on pleasuring her first. She had never known a man as physically or emotionally as Matt Dillon, and he certainly filled her completely in every aspect.

Matt began to pull away as Kitty held to him tightly, "I'm not going anywhere… I'm just gonna shuck these pants."

After making a quick deposit of the denims, Kitty soon found Matt's mouth blazing a trail up the ridge of her thigh and across her stomach to ultimately capture the tiny bud a top her breast. A welcome of arousing sensations pulsed from the explorations of his large callused hands about her body. Matt's long fingers skillfully focused on the one pleasurable spot of her body that no other man had ever bothered.

Breathlessly pleading, Matt now had Kitty begging him to take her, to push her past the edge she had so desperately clung.

"Oh Matt… I can barely… Please…" Kitty cried out.

Kitty went rigid, her inner walls had begun to pulsate around him, making it harder for him to choke back on his own urge; helplessly Matt had no control over his surrender, throbbing firmly inside her.

"Oh Matt … where did you … Umm, never mind…" The young woman exclaimed, as her body danced uncontrollably under his relaxed weight.

Grasping a generous handful of dark damp ringlets, Kitty gently drew his head backward, "Panacea warned me about the likes of your kind."

Rolling off onto his back, Matt folded his arms under his head. "Oh, she did… did she?" He chuckled, "My kind…?"

"Marshal Matthew Dillon… Pan said that it was best to avoid the law at all cost in my line of work," she quickly replied.

Matt spoke softly against a passionate kiss to Kitty's wanting lips. "Well, you just tell ole' Panacea that my hypocrisy only goes so far when it comes to the likes of a woman like you, Kitty Russell."


End file.
